fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames
Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames is a game released by Power Paintbrush Productions in 2018 for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Story Prologue The story begins in the kingdom of Amaranthus, which is the only northwestern kingdom that hasn't fallen victim to the conquest of Seaiga, a mad queen from a distant land. The player's avatar, Flore, is the younger sibling of the ruler of Amaranthus. He/she notices a flower pattern in his/her eyes one fateful night, and ends up joining their sibling, who has formed a resistance group to protect the kingdom from Seaiga's invasion, in order to deal with a ruffian who is planning to set a town on fire. Chapter 1 Flore's sibling suggests that they get to know the other members of the resistance group. After finding their secret base in a run-down mansion, however, the only person they can find is the Tactician, Neroli. Neroli tries to explain that the resistance group has prepared for a surprise attack from the side of the city. Upon arriving at the scene of battle, Flore is shocked to discover that Anila, the Mage, and Larena, the Archer, have already arrived, ready for the enemy troops to attack. A little way into the battle, Flore's sibling comes over with Adan, the Knight, who had forgotten to prepare for battle. After the battle ends, Neroli points out that the troops were wearing the uniform of Seaiga's army, thus labelling them as a threat. Chapter 2 Flore's sibling shows the Fire Emblem, a crystal with immense magical powers, to their companions. They are unsure of what significance it upholds, and therefore sets out to the Archive Library on the outskirts of the kingdom in order to find out information about it. When the group arrives at the library, however, they discover that ruffians had taken it over. Amongst the chaos of the fight, the cavalier Gomda saves Flore from an attack, and joins the resistance. for this battle. Later on, the mercenary Sholto escapes from an attack from inside the library and seeks assistance from Flore's sibling. After the battle subsides, Gomda and Sholto are recruited to join the resistance group. Flore finds a book on the Fire Emblem, although it is written in an ancient font that no one in the army can understand. Chapter 3 A Sky Knight named Kaede comes over to the resistance group, requesting to join them. Flore's sibling tells her that they are setting out to find a psychic from the kingdom of Lisable, and that she may join if she proves herself worthy during this mission. When the army arrives at Lisable, they are attacked by the kingdom's armies, who assume that they are spies sent by Seaiga. Some way into the battle, Chandan, a newly admitted member of the resistance group, ends up in the fight and finds a key which the army need to progress. In the end, the resistance group (which Kaede has now been recruited into) is proven to be innocent and are taken to see the psychic, only to find a note saying that she is meeting a relative in the desert. Chapter 4 Shortly upon arrival at the desert, Pankuhri, a highly regarded samurai from Lisable, comes across the resistance and states that he knows where the psychic has been travelling. He leads the army to a temple, only to find that it is filled with a group of Seaiga's followers, who are holding the psychic hostage. Once the psychic has been rescued, she translates the ancient texts, revealing that the Fire Emblem will lay ruin to the world if held by someone who has absolute control. Chapter 5 The army heads back to Amaranthus, only to come across Seaiga in a frozen tundra. Seaiga reveals that she is holding Anona, Anila's sister, as a prisoner, and attempts to force Flore's sibling to hand over all of the kingdom's treasures in exchange for Anona's safety. Anona manages to escape from Seaiga's grasp, joining the army as they deal with Seaiga's top forces. After the battle, Seaiga steals the Fire Emblem before making a swift retreat. Chapter 6 The resistance get attacked by Seaiga's forces from behind just before reaching Amaranthus. Flore's sibling, noticing that they are laying siege to the castle, sends half of the units out to stop this attack while the other half deal with the surprise attack (the player can choose which units go to the castle prior to the battle in this chapter). Shortly after the selected units arrive at the castle, they encounter Jokull, an Ice Manakete, and Kasumi, a half-Manakete thief, who are dealing with Seaiga's head tactician. After some persuasion during the battle, both of these units join the army. Eventually, the forces are driven out, just as the rest of the army make it to the castle. Chapter 7 Maile, a Wyvern Rider who travels across the world, comes across Seaiga, who turns her dragon into a lodestone statue using a magic spell. Maile runs until she reaches Amaranthus, where she is found by Flore. After Maile explains that her dragon was petrified, Flore calls for assistance, although only six selected units turn up. Flore, Maile and the other units sneak out at the dead of night, only to notice that Seaiga is hoarding lodestone by the river. She explains that she is going to use the magnetic properties of lodestone to steal all of the weapons in Amaranthus, rendering the kingdom defenceless. During a battle with Seaiga's troops, Maile (who is treated as a Mercenary throughout this battle) finds a magic talisman in a village and uses it to revive her dragon, allowing her to get the upper hand and destroy Seaiga's collection of lodestone. Chapter 8 A messenger comes to Flore's sibling, explaining that Seaiga is gathering troops by a volcano. The intention behind this is unknown, however. Consequently, the resistance head out to find out what reason the mad queen has to gather forces at such a volatile location. The army encounters Mazin, an Evoker, along the way. Mazin is reluctant to help, but after Seaiga's forces notice the army's presence and attack, he agrees to join in the battle to protect Amaranthus. Chapter 9 The army continue their advance and find Quana, a Dark Mage who is being tortured by ruffians, at the summit of the volcano. They then end up having to fight the ruffians in order to rescue her. Just as all of them are defeated, however, another group of ruffians comes in. Once the second group of ruffians is defeated, Seaiga appears, revealing that she has converted an entire gang of ruffians to her side. She then captures Flore, forcing their sibling to make a decision - either watch Flore die and take the Fire Emblem back, or rescue Flore and hand their kingdom over to her. No matter which choice you make, however, Seaiga shoves Flore off the volcano and tries to attack their sibling, who manages to knock Seaiga into a pool of lava and take the Fire Emblem back. Chapter 10 Flore is brought back to the castle, hardly breathing, and their sibling gives a speech stating that Seaiga's war has escalated too far and must be stopped. Seaiga's half-sister, disguised as Seaiga herself, then appears and tries to express mercy, which Flore's sibling refuses to accept. The battle is brought out to the courtyard, where more ruffians and soldiers have gathered. When "Seaiga" is slain, however, she writes a notice to end the war with the last of her strength. Flore's sibling is encouraged by their comrades to accept the notice, which they agree to doing. Chapter 11 One year later, Flore has fully recovered and Minjonet, a dancer, has been recruited into the forces of Amaranthus. However, the Fire Emblem has lost its energy and has a strange pattern which resembles the flower symbol in Flore's eye. Flore's sibling re-assembles the resistance and finds a book on the Fire Emblem from the library. There are five different Fire Emblems, each held by a different kingdom and holding different powers. A messenger then comes to the library, saying that the port of Amaranthus is being invaded by pirates. The army then makes it back to the port in time to defeat them. Chapter 12 Flore finds some of the pirates' plans, finding out that they planned to steal a treasure from Lisable. Assuming that this treasure is one of the Fire Emblems, the army travel to Lisable, only to encounter a group of people who fanatically wish for Seaiga to conquer Amaranthus, led by a young girl named Lilli. Assuming that the army defeat everyone except Lilli, she realises that she would much rather join Amaranthus. If she is defeated, however, she will not join the player's army. After this battle, Flore's sibling requests to borrow the Fire Emblem from Lisable. The kingdom takes some time to consider the request, but then allows Amaranthus to keep the Emblem, so long as they return it in the future. Units Playable Enemy Bonus Units These units are available through bonus chapters, which can be unlocked either through DLC or through various Amiibo. Every unit listed here is from a past Fire Emblem game, so feel free to look them up if you wish. *Lissa (default class Cleric, reclass Sky Knight) *Stahl (default class Cavalier, reclass Samurai) *Cordelia (default class Sky Knight, reclass Mercenary) *Anna (default class Thief, reclass Archer) *Sumia (default class Sky Knight, reclass Cleric) *Cherche (default class Wyvern Rider, reclass Troubadour) *Tiki (default class Manakete, reclass Mage) *Miriel (default class Mage, reclass Troubadour) *Alm (default class Lord, reclass Mercenary) *Hector (default class Knight, reclass Lord) *Ephraim (default class Lord, reclass Cavalier) *Wolt (default class Archer, reclass Mage) *Katarina (default class Mage, reclass Tactician) *Celica (default class Tactician, reclass Cleric) *Micaiah (default class Cleric, reclass Mage) *Lyndis (default class Samurai, reclass Lord) *Hayato (default class Mage, reclass Fighter) *Hana (default class Samurai, reclass Cleric) *Flora (default class Troubadour, reclass Dark Mage) *Elise (default class Troubadour, reclass Wyvern Rider) *Cyrus (default class Cavalier, reclass Mercenary) *Marth (default class Lord, reclass Cavalier) *Ike (default class Mercenary, reclass Lord) *Robin (default class Tactician, cannot reclass) *Lucina (default class Lord, reclass Archer) Gameplay Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames plays out much like a board game. During battles, the player and the enemy will take turns to move their units and attack the opposition. Every unit can move in any direction as far as their movement range allows them to on each turn, and can attack any adjacent enemy (some units can attack enemies from two tiles away). The HP of units will go down as they take damage. When a unit reaches 0 HP, they will be defeated. If the player's avatar or Lord is defeated, they will instantly lose. Outside of normal gameplay, the player can have their units partake in support conversations, buy items from the shop and equip their characters with new weapons and abilities. Before starting a new game, the player can choose one of three difficulties - Normal, Hard or Lunatic. On higher difficulties, enemies have better equipment and items in the shop are more expensive. You can also choose either Casual Mode or Classic Mode - in Classic Mode, units who are defeated get permanently removed from the game and the player is given fewer opportunities to save their progress. The game is split into 75 chapters - 25 chapters which make up the main story, 25 side stories (sometimes called "Paralogues") and 25 chapters which are unlocked using DLC (sometimes called "Xenologues"). Special Features Pair Up There are two ways to cause Pair Up. Firstly, when a unit attacks or is attacked, any adjacent ally can give them a temporary stat boost. This boost lasts until the end of the turn. Another way to Pair Up which is unlocked later on is by placing two units in a Team, which can be done during battle after learning how to in Chapter 3. Once in a team, these units will be treated as one, although you can use the attacks and abilities of both of these units. In addition, when the team attacks, the unit who isn't attacking gives temporary stat boosts to the attacker. Carta Magic New to the series, this ability allows you to alter terrain, unlocking new routes across the map. Each character can equip one Carta Spell per chapter, and may choose to use it at the end of their turn. This table shows the maximum range of each Carta Spell, its effects and how to obtain it. Classes Most classes can be promoted by using a Master Seal on a unit which is at Level 10 or higher. It is possible for most units to change to a different class using a Second Seal. Category:Fire Emblem (series)